Efímero
by Luka-sama
Summary: Elicia comienza a notar que esta olvidando a su padre, su aroma, su olor, su sonrisa y el calor de sus abrazos. Por que hace muchos años que su padre no esta y todo parece solo un efímero sueño.


_Viendo Full metal alchemist: Brotherhood, por segunda vez, luego de leer el manga…creo que dos veces. Me decidí a meterme en el fandom ahora que estoy viendo la serie, pues siempre uno termina medio inspirado y con ganas de escribir sobre ellos._

 _Lamentablemente la historia no me pertenece._

 _Pero la amo con todo mi corazón._

 **Efímero**

Habían muchas cosas que ella consideraba efímeras en su vida, momentos fugaces que duraban un parpadeo y que nunca más regresaban. Como si todo fuera un pequeño destello de una imagen, antes que se desvaneciera en su conciencia de forma inmediata.

Efímero.

Una curiosa palabra.

Ella tenía solo 16 años, era tan solo una niña que apenas estaba aprendiendo las verdades de la vida. Que en la vida es correcto y que incorrecto, descubriendo que su mundo es mucho más amplio de lo que pensó y que los cuentos de hadas no siempre son reales.

No.

Eso lo sabía hace mucho tiempo.

Su padre había muerto cuando era una pequeña niña, si bien no recordaba más que leves destellos de él, efímeros recuerdos, recordaba el dolor de su madre con claridad. Pues doce años más tarde, si bien ahora estaba mejor, no es como si pudiera olvidar a ese hombre del todo.

Ella lo amo con todo su corazón, por eso a pesar de diferentes proposiciones, no se volvió a casar y seguía visitando la tumba de su padre varias veces al mes.

No avanzaba.

En su lugar, ella, Elicia, apenas si lo recordaba. Solo tenía un vago recuerdo de ese hombre, despidiéndose de ella vagamente, como una sombra en sus recuerdos. Prometiendo volver y algo que…evidentemente no se pudo cumplir.

No podía culparlo, había sido asesinado y…

Bueno la historia en general era bastante contada. Ya no había mucho que hacer, solamente seguir adelante.

Ya no era una niña.

Bueno sí.

Pero no.

Ya era bastante alta, su larga cabellera café clara, estaba suelta hasta su cintura y sus ojos seguían siendo verdes, algo más opacos que cuando era niña. Vestía un uniforme de su instituto y esperaba pronto poder entrar a la academia militar.

Su tío, el Fürher Roy Mustang, no parecía muy conforme con la carrera militar. Pero no había otra forma de honrar la muerte de su padre. Aunque tuviera que hacer trabajo administrativo, haría lo que fuera por recordarlo toda su vida.

Porque temía el día que lo olvidara.

Apenas si recordaba su apariencia, aunque sinceramente, de no ser por las fotografías de su hogar, ni la recordaría. Olvido su voz, olvido su aroma, olvido la calidez de su abrazo. No podría permitirse olvidar todo de ese hombre.

Pues al igual que su madre, una parte en su interior la anhelaba.

El recuerdo de su padre.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a una cafetería, entrando tranquilamente y sentándose en una mesa luego de ordenar. Observo la carta entre sus manos, de Winry, una vieja amiga de ella y de su madre. Observo la fotografía con una leve sonrisa, donde estaban ella y su esposo Edward, junto sus dos pequeños…no tan pequeños. El mayor ya casi cumplía diez años, mientras la menor tenía ocho y medio. Detrás de ellos estaba Alphonse, junto con Mei y su pequeño hijo de tres años.

Esos tres niños juntos serian toda una tormenta algún día.

— Espero pronto vengan de visita— comento divertida.

Recordando cuando ellos iban a central, cuando llegaban a su hogar y de pronto llegaba su tío Roy, junto con Riza y su pequeño.

Toda su casa parecía una fiesta.

Era bastante cálido.

— Elicia— chan— dijo una voz melosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Era un chico dos años mayor que ella, de cabellera negra y ojos verdes. Era bastante apuesto y había entrado a la academia militar. Cuando ambos eran chicos solían jugar juntos, pero ahora ese sujeto era un pretencioso y deseaba partirle el trasero en más de una ocasión. Sabía que si le contaba a su tío Roy, este probablemente lo desaparecería del mapa.

Pero no quería.

Deseaba solucionarlo ella misma.

Demostrarle a su padre, que ella podía hacerlo.

Que podía defenderse sola.

Por eso puso una expresión seria en su rostro al encararlo.

— Jefferson, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos— musito algo aburrida y cansada.

Pero eso pareció divertirle, ya que sujeto un cabello suelo que le hizo arrugar la cara. Antes de apartarlo de un manotazo y que este soltara una risa grotesca.

Quiso golpearle en sus partes nobles y hacer una técnica de defensa personal que le enseño Riza.

Se contuvo a duras penas.

— Vamos Elicia— chan, sé que te mueres por calentar mi cama— indico el sujeto con diversión.

Arrugo la frente y luego alzo una ceja, ese tipo tenía un muy alto concepto de sí mismo hasta el punto de verse patético. Estaba por levantarse y marcharse, dejándolo solo con sus ilusiones fantasiosas, cuando algo la detuvo. Fue rápido, un pequeño y movimiento, donde todo fue lento y de pronto Jefferson estaba en el suelo, con el pie de alguien en sus partes nobles.

Pestañeo viendo al sujeto. Vestido con una enorme gabardina y un sombrero que dificultaba su identificación. Pero noto unos anteojos algo cuadrados y un mentón con barba.

— Oye niño, detesto a escorias como tú que no aceptan un no, mejor lárgate antes que te enseñe que puedo hacer con un cuchillo— dijo con vos grave y profunda.

Jefferson vio algo temeroso el cuchillo en las manos del sujeto, antes de levantarse y notar con incredulidad un corte en su mejilla, que nadie había visto cuando se formó. La vio de reojo antes de bufar un "ni que fuera tan buena" antes de marcharse de forma enojada.

Volteo a ver nuevamente al hombre, quien suspiro antes de rascar su cabellera sobre su gorra.

Luego la vio.

Fue curioso, ese hombre…le parecía increíblemente familiar.

— Niña debes tener cuidado, esos tipos son un verdadero dolor de cabeza— dijo tomando asiento frente a ella y viéndola divertido.

Alzo una ceja.

— Si…la gente que habla con desconocidos como si nada, tampoco es mucho de fiar— señalo algo escéptica.

El hombre sonrió más grande.

— Solo soy un viajero, no durare mucho en este lugar…solo vine por una pequeño promesa— expreso de forma tranquila.

Ahhh…probablemente era una buena persona.

Bueno, había aprendido a no juzgar un libro por su portada y saber, que incluso un hombre que le ayudo, podría ser un psicópata. Pero cuando alejo a Jefferson de ella, al menos unas horas, podría considerarlo entre un rasgo de gente aceptable para su agrado.

Noto la mirada de él, en la fotografía en la mesa que había dejado cuando llego Jefferson.

Lo vio sonreír divertido.

— Veo que ese enano al final si me hizo caso en mi consejo— musito por bajo.

— ¿Conoce a Edward Elric?— pregunto sorprendida.

Este asintió vagamente.

— Un niño problemático, pero supongo que es feliz con su familia…eso es bueno, temía que siempre fuera un enano— expreso con falsa seriedad.

Lo cual le saco una leve sonrisa.

— Pronto vendrán a central, si quiere puedo mandarle sus saludos— comento recordando que había dicho que su viaje era corto.

El hombre asintió emocionado.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban tomando un café y hablando de todo un poco, admite que ella fue la que mayormente hablaba sobre sí misma y el hombre asentía emocionado, apoyando algunas de sus historias con gestos exagerados. Hablando, solamente hablando, de su madre, de su tío y su familia, de todo y a la vez nada. No es que fuera muy extrovertida, pero se sintió bien hablar con un desconocido.

De pronto la hora de marcharse fue inevitable, se estaba oscureciendo y tenía que ir a su hogar.

Fuera del café ambos estuvieron frente a frente.

Ese hombre sonrió.

Ella lo hizo levemente.

— Si vienes a central nuevamente, no dudes en buscarme— dijo algo animada y esperanzada.

Este simplemente suspiro.

— No creo volver, hoy fue un día especial…pero realmente me alegra haber hablado contigo— expuso el sujeto revolviendo su cabellera.

No la aparto de un manotazo, pues el sentimiento fue, terriblemente nostálgico y doloroso.

Bajo la vista confundida.

— Fue un placer pasar la tarde a su lado— musito algo lento.

El hombre volvió a sonreír más grande, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Ella lo imito unos momentos, pero cuando volteo a ver para decir algo, no había nadie, como si hubiera desaparecido.

Solo un efímero momento.

Que no comprendió en ese instante.

Caminando a su hogar, fue recibida por su madre quien le felicito por su cumpleaños y le regaño por no venir antes. La fiesta real seria en unos días con todos sus conocidos, pero por hoy solo serían ellas dos. Detuvo sus pasos por el pasillo, admirando una vieja fotografía donde estaba su madre, ella y su padre. Vio detenidamente al hombre de lentes y cabellera negra.

Comprendiendo al final algo.

— ¿Con quién pasaste toda la tarde?— reprendió su madre preocupada.

Ella solo sonrió vagamente.

— Conocí a un viajero, fue alguien muy amable y me quede hablando con él— musito tocando la fotografía de su padre con cierta nostalgia.

Que su madre por supuesto, no comprendió.

— Pudiste invitarlo a casa—

— No podía quedarse mucho tiempo, probablemente no lo vuelva a ver—

— Tesoro…¿Estas bien?—

— Sí, solo algo melancólica, será mejor comer el pastel que hiciste—

Mientras se alejaba de la fotografía, pensando en los misterios que probablemente esa tarde pudo tener, pensó que ese efímero momento, que solo duro unas cuantas horas y que probablemente nunca se repetiría. Fue uno de los más hermosos que tuvo. Sonrió recordando nuevamente la vos de ese hombre, su olor, su sonrisa y su cara de orgullo.

Sin duda, un hermoso y efímero regalo, que esperaba guardar en su mente.

 **Fin**

 _Por qué a todos nos dolió esta muerte, admítanlo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
